Satisfied
by Raichu
Summary: What's up with Pikachu?


_Author's note: this story is based on an entry to a guess-the-author competition at The Pokemon Tower Forum, so the story had to be short. Each section is a change of scene. You'll have to read it to figure out where each scene is set, but it shouldn't be too hard. Please review and tell me if you think the story's clear enough._

**Satisfied**

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Go!"

The air was torn by a zigzag of light. Bright and powerful, it flashed, it crashed, it fizzled... and it landed way short of it's mark.

"OK, Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

- o -

"Pikachu...," said Ash as he held it in his arms and comforted it. It lost another match. This was getting out of hand. Why would his prize Pokemon end up about as useful as a measly Magikarp? And it didn't do much about his reputation either. He'd never hear the end of it from Misty.

- o -

"Basically, Ash, I think your Pokemon is exhausted," said Nurse Joy. "How many hours a day have you been training it?"

Ash stared dumbfoundedly. After a moment's thought, he replied, "Nurse Joy, I haven't changed my routine at all. Are you sure Pikachu's not sick? He has trouble getting up in the morning."

- o -

"Hey, Pikachu, what would you say to a break from training for a while?"

"Pika!?"

"I've arranged for us to go visit Misty at Cerulean for a few days. Might do us both a world of good."

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, shaking it's head a vigorous no.

"Aw come on, I'm dying to see Misty."

- o -

"Hi Ash!"

"Hi Misty, come in. I hope you don't mind the change of plans. Pikachu just refused to leave home."

- o -

Misty's warm, sweet lips against his... holding her tender body in his arms... now this is what an evening's pleasures were meant to be.

Misty pulled away. "What's that noise?"

"Aw come on, Mist. I haven't kissed you in weeks."

"There's a noise... upstairs in your room."

- o -

"Look, Ash, your window's been opened!"

"Hey! Where's Pikachu?"

- o -

"I can't find him anywhere." He looked out into the dimly lit streets of Pallet Town. "Pikachu! Where are you?"

"Ash, maybe we just wait for him to return."

- o -

Ash yawned as the sun's morning rays brightened his room. Then last night's recollections came to him. The taste of Misty's lips against his brought a heavenly smile to his face. Then the shock of Pikachu missing brought him straight back to earth.

He jumped out of bed and looked around. No Pikachu. Misty was still asleep in the spare bed, and the window was left exactly as they had found it.

"Misty, wake up! Pikachu hasn't returned!"

- o -

"We can organize a search party or something," suggested Delia on hearing the news.

Just then they heard a loud "Pikapi!" coming from outside. Ash, Misty and Delia raced to the front door.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" said Pikachu. "Pikachu." It pointed for them to follow.

- o -

There, on the outskirts of town, in a little crop of trees and bushes, Ash and Misty stood in amazement. Before their very eyes, two Pikachu stood by, hand in hand, as their firstborn pride and joy entered into the world. And in spite of his partner's initial protests, Pikachu was proud to show off his accomplishment to his Pikapi and Pikachupi.

"Pichu!" it said in a loud squeak.

"Ash, it's lovely. It's so cute."

"Yeah, makes you stop and wonder about life and the magic of living and loving and all that kind of stuff."

"Hey, I've never heard you talk like that before."

Ash kept going. "Makes you feel like... you're part of a great plan, where you kinda... meet someone you like and... well..."

"Ash, where's this conversation going?"

Ash had to force himself to look away from the small miracle in front of him. He peered into Misty's eyes.

"Misty, will you marry me?"

"Ash! I... what... I thought you'd never... oh my..."

They gazed at each other for a moment longer, before they embraced, and kissed, in the way it has been done since the dawn of time. Pikachu and his partner looked on, then turned their attention to the little one that would need their care.

And Pikachu felt very, very satisfied.


End file.
